


Prom?

by heythereshipfreak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It was their final prom together before they graduate and proceed to college. It’s a week before prom, Eddie was getting paranoid, no one has asked him to prom, and he hasn’t asked anyone. He sighs as he throws his book into his locker. He turns and watched the happy couple around him. They were all smiling and laughing around him. Then comes his bestfriend of all time, Richie Tozier striding his way down the hallway, having that stupid silly grin that Eddie always loved.





	Prom?

It was their final prom together before they graduate and proceed to college. It’s a week before prom, Eddie was getting paranoid, no one has asked him to prom, and he hasn’t asked anyone. He sighs as he throws his book into his locker. He turns and watched the happy couple around him. They were all smiling and laughing around him. Then comes his bestfriend of all time, Richie Tozier striding his way down the hallway, having that stupid silly grin that Eddie always loved.

“Why the long face, Eds?” Richie asked him as he stood next to his locker.

“Nothing, Rich.” Eddie lied.

“You can’t lie to me, I’m your bestfriend.” Richie said as he nudges Eddie.

“I’m just.” Eddie couldn’t finish his sentence when Bill walks up to them with a stupid grin on his face.

“What got you all grinning Bill?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah Bill, why the smile? Did Stan finally blew you?” Richie chuckles as he teased Bill, who turned cherry red.

“No I did not blew him, but I asked him out to prom.” Stanley said as he walks up to them, slinging an arm over Bill’s shoulders.

“My boy is all grown up, going to his senior prom.” Richie teased him.

“So Rich, who are you going prom with?” Bill asked.

“Prom? Are you joking me? Me going to prom is like the worst place I ever be.” Richie chuckles.

“Any dates for you Eddie?” Stanley asked him, Eddie just shook his head.

“It’s okay Eds, you can hang out with me instead.” Richie said as he smiles to Eddie.

“But it’s senior prom, Rich!” Eddie groans.

“Yeah Rich, last prom before we head for college.” Bill said.

“It just a night where we dance and get high and drunk before we start our adult life. There will still be dances in the future guys.” Richie protested.

“You won’t understand, Rich.” Eddie groans.

“Then enlighten me Eds.” Richie said annoyed.

“It’s our last night as high school student, it’s our last night being kids. It’s our last night with our friends. It’s just a special night alright.” Eddie sighs.

“Well we can have other nights like that.” Richie shrugs.

“You don’t fucking understand!” Eddie groans as he slams his locker shuts and just walks away.

“Nice move, you dick head.” Stanley said as he smacks the back of Richie forehead.

“What did I do?” Richie said as he rubs the back of his head.

“Sometimes you’re just dumb Rich.” Bill sighs.

“Let’s just go home.” Stanley said as he turns and walked to the exit.

While walking home, Richie kept thinking about Eddie. Like he needed to know what was wrong, why was Eddie pissed about prom, I mean it’s just prom right? As if Bill could hear his mind.

“You do know, he made a big fuss about it because he hasn’t been asked to prom before right.” Bill said as he walks next to Richie.

“Nobody asked him to prom before?” Richie asked.

“Nope, we always went together, we just assume it’s our friendship kinda thing.” Stanley shrugs.

“Come on Rich. We know you both like each other. Be the big man and ask him to prom.” Bill said.

“How the hell do I ask him out to prom? Should I go like, hey Eds, let’s go to prom together?” Richie shrugs.

“You can go like how Stan asked me out, Prom, maybe? It was simple and I liked that.” Bill said as he smiles to Stanley.

“Whatever it is, just ask him to prom and not be a dick about it.” Stanley said as he pats Richie’s shoulders.

“How can I?” Richie sighs.

“Just be yourself!” Bill said as he got on his bike.

“See you tomorrow.” Stanley said as he too rode off with Bill, leaving Richie at the junction.

Richie sighs and got on his bike, he decided to ride to Eddie’s house, he parks his bike by the side of the road, he walks to the side of the house and climbs up to Eddie’s room, he slides the window open and climbs in, Eddie was taking a nap in his bed. Richie walks over and crouch down by his bed, Richie smiles as he watch Eddie face, his curly hair covering his eyes, he could see the frown Eddie had, he traced Eddie’s face, from his brows to his nose and lastly his soft lips. Eddie stirred awake.

“Rich?” Eddie yawns as he rubs his eyes.

“Hey there baby.” Richie smiles at him.

“When did you get here?” Eddie asked as he sat up.

“I just got here. You feeling better now baby?” Richie asked him.

“Slightly better.” Eddie sighs.

“I’m sorry for today, baby.” Richie said as he held Eddie’s hands.

“It’s okay babe. I’m just over reacting.” Eddie said as he squeezed Richie’s hands.

“No it’s not okay. I hate making you angry or upset. I made my promise to always make you happy ever since summer started. I’m sorry my love.” Richie said as he cups Eddie’s face.

“ You never disappoint me baby.” Eddie smiles at him.

“Eddie Kasprak, would you do the honour of going to prom with me?” Richie asked as he got on his knees.

“Yes Rich! I would love to go prom with you.” Eddie smiles as he cups Richie face, kissing his lips softy.

Prom was nice, Richie and Eddie went together, they dressed in their fancy outfit, they danced to the soft music. Eddie rest his head on top of Richie’s chest as they sway to the music. Richie brushed Eddie curls back, and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you Rich, for tonight.” Eddie said as he looks up to him.

“Anything for my boyfriend.” Richie said as he kissed the tip of Eddie’s nose.

“I love you, Tozier.” Eddie said.

“I love you too, future Tozier.” Richie grins.


End file.
